Wounded Hearts
by roguedoll
Summary: Two years after a crippling car accident Can Flint and Lady Jaye find each other again? Or will CObra stand in the way?
1. Prologue

Wounded Hearts  
  
Authors Note: In the cartoon it was never stated where the Joe base was and often times the terrain changed so I decided and I don't care what you people say.. I picked the Southern California Coast. Also Thanks to Robin for letting me use her idea… And Mickey, and her Rogue Force Web sight who file cabinet I have used the hell out of especially the vehicles. .  
  
Disclaimer : Hasbro owns these guys not I. Though some are of my creation many are those little action figures we use to play with….  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sunny California day was peaceful and lazy. A soft breeze was coming in from the ocean. On this weekend day families were having picnics in park, lemonade stands, and children playing in the streets. They all stopped at what they were doing when they saw the scene in the sky. Families ran for cover mothers grabbed children racing inside hoping that today wasn't the beginning of the nightmares that they have feared about…  
  
"ALL JOES TO BATTLE POSITIONS!! DO NOT PASS GO!! DO NOT COLLECT TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!"  
  
The bat she had flew across the softball field. She raced along with the other Joes. Many like her weren't dressed in fatigues but street clothes. No one was expecting this not today. She entered the Ammo and weapons lockers. A young fresh faced private or green shirt as they were more commonly called was trying to pass out weapons and doing a poor job. She turned to see Sergeant Slaughter beside her. "The boy needs help." the rough sergeant yelled. She nodded in agreement. As the two of them jumped over the counter. She walked over to the private who had been grabbed by the shirt by a man in a football jersey who was getting aggravated. "A bazooka. B-A-Z-O-O-K-A. Not an M-16." Realizing that she was standing there pleading with her. "Jaye I need my Bazooka." She scoured the private bays and Bazooka's bazooka was not to be seen.  
  
"Can you fire an M-16?" She asked handing Bazooka handing Roadblock his Bowing .50  
  
"Well yeah." The man replied scratching his head under his helmet.  
  
"Okay Bazooka Today you are M-16 not Bazooka." Jaye growled.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Bazooka this is a high level alert. This isn't a joke, if you must hit a private on the head and get his, k?"  
  
"Better yet hit a Cobra over the head for his." Alpine joked. "Come 'Zook my girl needs a new pair of Snake skin boots."  
  
"ALL MURADERS AND FIELD COMMANDERS TO THE READY GRID. I REPEAT…"  
  
She gave a look to the private, "As soon as you are empty meet up with the Zulu squad."  
  
"Yes. Ma'am." The private resumed passing out the ammo and guns, grabbing an MP7 she made her way out the door. She about ran over Quick Kick. "Go help the private he's lost."  
  
"What do I know about weapons and what's up with Bazooka saying he's 'M- 16'?"  
  
"You know more than the private and don't ask." She slid to a stop on the asphalt with the Marauders and the other land field leader.  
  
"All air support has been taken out. Eight rattlers nosed dived into runway. They are trying to move the debris as we speak. But—"Duke started. Looking up he noticed the sky "Holy Sh-." A least a hundred Cobra Ravens, Hurricanes, and Night Ravens were coming in strong and fast. "This is not good.."  
  
"Cobra can not get the plans for the new laser cores." Her and the other Joes nodded in agreement.  
  
"Uh guys, check it out! We have incoming!" An auburn beauty code named Cover Girl ran up to them. Like Lady Jaye she was not ready for action. Dressed in low rider jeans and a tank top pointing to the air  
  
Lady Jaye followed Cover Girls gaze, she felt the bile creep up in her throat as seven Cobra cargo planes started dropping Night-Vultures, and BETs; salt and peppering the sky with their parachutes.  
  
"Okay boys and Ladies, we are in for it. Cover Girl get armor vehicles out now. I don't care what the losses are just start mowing snakes down."  
  
"Aye sir." She ran off shouting orders to the armory division.  
  
They watched as the first of the Night Vultures dropped to the ground. "Hit them fast and hard boys." She heard Duke yell to the troops. "You up for some fun, Lady?"  
  
"Always." She smiled; the imp of battle coming out. She along with the rest of the ground support had their battle cry was on her lips "Yo Joe!"  
  
The battle started before many Joes hadn't even time to remove the safeties on their weapons. Like always Lady Jaye found her self in the middle of Battle; a Night Viper wouldn't leave her the hell only. He was trying to battle her in close quarters. In fact she had his number until she felt his knife take a whack on her shoulder. "Not nice. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knifes." She asked as she grabbed the vipers hand. With a quick strike she had the mans knife and was dropping his lifeless body to the ground. She looked over to where another viper had him in her sights she went to open up her gun and nothing happened. Giving the viper a smile she watched as blood bubbled from his mouth from the knife embedded in his throat..  
  
"Were in trouble here." She heard Cover Girl yell at her over the roar of her Wolverine.  
  
"Hey CG; with insights like that, you sure you don't want to join the intelligence pool?" Jaye bit off.  
  
"Give up the glamour and appeal of being covered in oil ever day? I think not."  
  
"Coming from anyone else I'd think they were being sarcastic." Jaye said. She scanned their position and noticed that the Joes were slowly being pushed back into the base. "I'm out of Ammo." Jaye said checking her pockets hoping to find more though she knew that it didn't exist.  
  
"I have an extra side arm." Cover girl told her watching as she climbed up her Wolverine.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Cover Girl asked.  
  
"Why you asking me?"  
  
"Cause your intelligence. Me, I'm just a tank driver. I follow intelligences orders. See how easy that works?"  
  
"You know what we need right now, a miracle." Jaye said Kicking off a dreadnock who was trying to climb up to reach the two women.  
  
"Duck." she heard Cover Girl scream. Lady Jaye dropped feeling the heat from the missiles shooting.  
  
"Give a girl some warning" She growled.  
  
"I just did." Cover girl shot back  
  
Jaye shook her head. She glared and Cover Girl something grabbed her attention looking up "Holy Fu—" Out of the corner of her eye she was an anti-tank missile coming their direction. Neither her nor Cover girl had time to react. The missile got the tracks of the Wolverine flipping it over on it side. Cover Girl's body was flung like a rag doll, out of the tank. Lady Jaye on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The track of the tank was on top of her. She felt the crunching of bone and her arms couldn't pull her up. Great I'm going to die here. All alone on the battle field, figured it would be a little more glorious the from the tracks of a Wolverine.  
  
He mind flashed she tried to push them of her but her body had lost its strength. She looked up helplessly as Torch came out of his shadows "Lookie wot e've got ere." She felt the heat of his flame thrower coming close to her face. Closing her eyes she waited for the end to come. It was true, your life really did pass before your eyes. She thought of her childhood and her time with the Joes. Here mind seemed to focus on that maybe because it was such a big part of her life. But it stopped as if playing in slow motion a place where she would rather it didn't cause the beginning of it hurt….  
  
One year and six months ago.  
  
Hawaii… Tropical get away… Lets get the gang together and go visit her brother… What a good idea take some much needed R and R get away from the craziness of the base. Hawk had let them all go, luckily. Though he did shake his head, saying that Hawaii would probably succeed from the union after their little trip.  
  
She had to give the gang created, most of them had been on their best behavior. Oh, there was the whole Cover Girl, Shipwreck and the balcony thing; but, Kit had been right there with them and hey if the owner of a billion dollar resort wants to get his giggles that way. Well that was fine by her.  
  
She walked in the plush lobby to check her messages and contemplating just how strange her family was when she spotted him. At first she thought it couldn't be him. What were the odds? but she took him in and then knew with out a doubt it was him. He was dressed casually Kakis white t-shirt and a button up blue shirt. He looked smaller; the sparkle in his eye was gone; along with that bigger than life presence he exuded. The worse thing she had a feeling that the lop-side grin he was so famous for was gone to. This wasn't him the larger than life third in command Flint; funny thing was this wasn't Dashiell Faireborn either. No, it was some stranger in his body, sitting in a wheelchair. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two  
  
"Dashiell?" She walked over to him. He looked up from the tourist flier he had been reading. At first his eyes seemed to look right through her. When they finally fell on her, she couldn't help but gasp. His eyes held so much pain and frustration. Though it seemed to disappear as realization of who she was dawned on him; his whole face melting into his trade mark grin. well, at least that's not gone She thought to her self.  
  
"Alison Hart-Burnett. Long time no see." She smiled at her. He had to chuckle when she stopped in her tracks and looked around.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" She giggled, "Sorry my own family has gotten into the habit of calling me Lady Jaye. Since I have ceased answering to Alison or any form of it."  
  
"Know the feeling It took me a full two months in civilian life when I realized that Dashiell was me and not a stranger." He leaned back looking up at her. "You look fantastic. I like the hair." She touched a strain of hair. She once wore it short, but; in the past two years she had gone to a longer style with blonde high lights.  
  
"um Dash…" Her brow furrowed… She watched as his face light up with laughter. "Go a head and say it Jaye… I look rough… But I always did compared to you." He was so thin; his skin stretch taunt over his six two frame. He was also pale, the healthy tan that bronzed his skin gone; now, he looked as if he contracted what Mainframe called the Hacker disease: men that spent too much time in front of their computers, developing a pasty complexion and stick figure like physique. "So are you here on vacation or Business."  
  
"Vacation. A bunch of us came across to see what kind of trouble we could get into."  
  
"Hawk allowed you guys to come down here not chaperoned?"  
  
"Scary is it not? So what brings you here?"  
  
"Business unfortunately though I hope to take in some of the sights but I don't know how much I can." She watched as he looked around the lobby. "So I heard Kit bought this place. I hope to meet him, I think he is the only one of the brood I haven't meet. How is everyone?"  
  
"Good, father and mother are in Hong Kong. Strictly pleasure. Kit just opened another resort in Las Vegas. Plus Kelly just had a baby girl. Oh and Mac, well Mac has yet again found a way to pester me even more… He joined the Joe team three months ago. I swear Hawk wants to make this some sick family affair."  
  
"Mac a Joe?" Flint looked at her skeptically. "What's his specialty annoying Cobra?"  
  
"No he's flying. Europe finally got their stake in the Joe team. Mac came along with the deal. We figure that we got him because he reached his level of competency." She watched as he groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Its really good to see you and I'm sure the gang….  
  
All of a sudden he heard across the lobby. "JAYE THERE YOU ARE."  
  
"And you brought the peanut gallery with you?" She had to groan watching the scruffy sailor striding across the lobby of the plush resort. Cover Girl was following close behind him her eyes a rolling.  
  
"Well… Yeah. I had invited Cover Girl, Jinx, and another new member of the team. They invited their boyfriends. Who invited their friends and then some how Shipwreck got an invite."  
  
"Lady Jaye, the tour bus is about to…" Shipwreck started casting a look to Dashiell it took him a second to realize who he was "Oh My God. Flint?"  
  
Jaye could tell that he cringed when he was called Flint. "It's Dashiell now Shipwreck."  
  
Shipwreck in his usual fashion seemed to be oblivious to Flints comment. "I mean you don't write you don't call. We did our best raising you but…"  
  
"Stow it you ole sea dog." Flint growled but laughter shone in his eyes. "How's it going? And please tell me you didn't drag Beachhead with you."  
  
"No we left him at home to watch the kiddies. Actually we are blessed with Mac and his girl-" Flint watched as Cover Girl hit him on the head. "What did you do that for it's not like I told him that Lady Jaye's boyfriend was with us."  
  
Both women glared at Shipwreck. Jaye turned to see anger in Dashiell's eyes. "Dash-" He cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's fine Jaye. You need to move on; life goes on I understand that, I really do." She could tell he was trying to swallow the anger he felt. She had seen that face when they had been in the cave with that super spy Matthew Burke. When he had bit out "Just who are you?" it was like this fire in his eyes… But this time that fire was so bright. "I guess, I'll see you before you leave." With that he began to wheel away. Jaye was at a lost for word. She had moved on; she had found other he was a wonderful man that she was falling in love with; but why did she want Dash to come back? Why did she want to take the hurt out of his eyes? Why did she hope that the fire in his eyes was from a tiny bit of jealousy?  
  
She walked into the suite that she was sharing with her brother and his girl friend, Mischief. Oh shit, In my own pity party I have forgotten about Mischief. She groaned running her fingers through her hair. Her bother and Mischief had gone out shopping and should be back soon, hopefully with out running into Dash. She thought that him finding out about her and Keoni was bad this was going to be worse. When he finds out Mischief is…. Oh Girl, this is worse then you taking that civilian to that supposedly abandoned Cobra Base.  
  
She walked into her bed room shaking her head at the mess. Clothes were strone from the bed room door to the bathroom door. Two Surfboards were leaning against the wall. Alison sighed knowing that she really need to clean up this mess but really couldn't talk her self into doing the deed.  
  
She walked into the bathroom that was equally as messy, Her bikini was slung over the shower rod along with wet towels. She sighed unzipping her sun dress she really couldn't get the images of Dash out of her head. So broken and… She really couldn't think of the word nor did she want to, she didn't want to think of him as anything else then the proud warrior he was.  
  
Slipping on her black Adias running pants and a white tank top, she figured she would go out for a while. Maybe walk the trails near the hotel. Maybe to the waterfall.  
  
She padded her way to the huge California king size bed that took up most of the room He laid in the middle of the bed How can one man take up a bed this big? She thought to her self.  
  
"Keoni Wake up." Her response was a moan. She went to move away grumbling about fly boys and the fact that they wouldn't be alert to save their life. She felt her self being pulled into the bed.  
  
"Look who is the one that is not alert?" He joked as she fell on the bed.  
  
"Sure. I'm serious Keoni, I have seen you sleep through one of Beachhead tirades didn't you earn coffee bath for that?"  
  
"It's all an act you know that." Keoni joked.  
  
"Sure… You flyboys are all alike…."  
  
"That's where you are wrong… because I'm not an ordinary pilot. I am a –"  
  
"I know I know. A surfing ninja pilot." She said crossing her eyes at him. "How can I forget? Oh I know you won't let me forget."  
  
Keoni sat cross legged pulling her in to his lap. "And don't forget that." He stared at her with a serious expression that was belied by the twinkle in his eye. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can think of other things I can do with that tongue of yours." He growled pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Like what?" She asked suggestively.  
  
"This." His mouth descended hers. She surrendered to the sweetness it held. Her hands reached up to his hair feeling him bring her body close to him. She pushed all thoughts of the man in the wheel chair aside. This man was her love and fast becoming her life, but, that a nagging guilt aroused for the first time since he left her. For the first time since her and Gambler had come together Alison wondered; just what her feelings were the man that she was now about to give her body to?  
  
"Cover Girl hold up." Shipwreck yelled to the auburn beauty that was making her way toward the tour bus.  
  
"What do you want Shipwreck?" Cover Girl sighed not even to bother to turn around just made her way to the nearest empty seat.  
  
"Okay, look I'm sorry." Shipwreck said following her not taking a hint from the glare she threw him when he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm not the one you need to apologize too. You need to talk to Jaye. It was up to her to say something about her and Gambler to Flint, not you."  
  
"I wasn't thinking Cover Girl it just slipped out… I was trying to cover up for Mischief. I mean you yelled at me so I thought fast and that's what I came up with." He looked off. "It's not like her and Gambler are as tight as her and Flint were."  
  
"That's where you are wrong They really like each other." Cover Girl tried to explain to him.  
  
Shipwreck said nothing, just stared at the seat in front of him, "But he just isn't Flint."  
  
Cover Girl shrugged "Maybe that's the point."  
  
Dashiell Faireborn couldn't get her out of his mind. From the red sundress she wore to the glint in her eyes. He had thought… What that she would be loyal to him after what he did? He had no right to be angry. It wasn't if he had gone of on a mission and she had done something behind his back; no, he had written her a Dear John letter. Telling her he didn't think it would work. What kind of man was he? He didn't even have enough balls to tell her to her face.  
  
He had come to terms that he would never walk again. That much was painfully obvious, hence the wheel chair. It was not something that he just rolled around in for the fun of it. This wheel chair caused friends and family to look at him with pity. Not wanting to see that pity he had shut them out of his life. He felt bad about it. In the beginning he had gotten calls from family and Joes but couldn't talk to them. It was too painful.  
  
He looked down at his utterly useless legs, he thought back to that night. All he had to do was let the car truck hit them straight on but… no he would not think about that. He would do nothing different. Even if it meant that he would never walk again… Even if it meant losing her….He would have done anything to save her if it meant losing his ability to walk, so be it. Because even if he could no longer be with her and that night haunted him more than another night in his life she could walk she could run she could feel the surf… She wasn't trapped in this infernal contraption destined to see the world from the outside looking in. 


	3. CHapter Two

Chapter 2 All action on the docks stopped as a sleek Manta sub entered the hidden wharf. After it was secure, the elevator brought up an imposing figure. He surveyed his surroundings as he exited on to the docks. His steps tattooed a rhythm in the men's head as he made his way down the metal gangplank. All held their breath hoping he would not single them out for some cardinal sin that they had broken. Thankfully, he just walked past them his cloak billowing behind him almost likes a living, breathing entity. What little sunlight that entered the building seemed to be attracted to the silver mask he wore.  
  
"Talk to me." He growled to the base commander. "The metal is being held in a secured lab on Dolphin's Cove. It wouldn't take long though to breach their defenses." "Good, Good." He walked to the center of the room where a holographic map was. An area of the beach not far from the lab had been the source of a problem, a tourist spot where a multimillion-dollar resort was nestled. Zartan by Serpentor's command had let lose his Dreadnock to run amuck on the beach trying to clear the tourist spot out. The plan had backfired when the Dreadnoks took up dolphin shooting as a sport, infuriating the locals. "What of the Dreadnocks?" "They have been taken care of, though the press is having a field day with the dead dolphins." "No matter. Tonight we attack. Tell your men to start preparing to disassemble the base." "We have one small problem, Destro darling." Turning he saw the raven hair beauty standing behind them. "There is a hotel near the lab is owned by one Kip Burnett. It seems Kip's half sister is paying him a visit. Along with a group of seasoned Joes." So, my cousin is in town. Destro silently thought on this, smiling through his mask This could change things "We will make a two- prong attack. One to the lab, the other to the hotel where the Joes are staying. creating a perfect diversion."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Ashley Faireborn exclaimed as she entered the hotel room with Mayhem. "What? I mean the crowd loved it." Mayhem aka Mac Hart-Burnett shrugged. "Still have you no shame?" She moaned putting her packages down on the couch next to Keoni who was watching TV. "Nope." Mayhem just shrugged. "You missed Mayhem's show at the hula. "Mischief explained. "He about gave a group of little old ladies a heart attack. I took three rolls of film, just for the officer's bulletin board" Keoni just smiled, engrossed in the evening news. Mischief looked at the report about a secret lab government and how the residences of Dolphin's cove were unhappy with the effects it was having on the environment. Keoni shook his head, "They are saying that the lab is killing off the dolphins. Even the Navy is outraged. I mean one thing you do not mess with is our Dolphins. Funny thing is I have been to that lab I thought it was environmentally friendly. I don't understand. I mean I don't think that any waste that they would produce would kill dolphins. The scientists in charge would not stand for that." "Maybe we can use some influence and check the lab out." Mac shrugged. "But, right now I'm hungry and Kip said he would take us all out to dinner. On that note, I'm going to see if the lovebirds will come out of their room. I swear they have been at it all week. We only have three more days here. I mean when are they going to see the sights." "Maybe that's the plan Mac. I'm sure they are seeing the sights just fine." She retorted. This brought Mac up short. A blush crept up his high check bones. "Never saw it that way, I guess I have been neglecting you." "Really?" Mischief glared. He smiled placing a finger under her chin. "After dinner I'll take you to see the stars." With that, he lowered his head His lips brushed hers. When he raised his head, he gave her a wink and walked out of the room. Mischief watched him leave the room. "Where's Lady Jaye." Mischief asked Keoni. "She needed to think. Probably went to the falls." "Problems in paradise?" She quipped. She heard Keoni sigh and wondered if she might have hit the nail on the head. It was no secret that the two of them at times did not see eye to eye. Even though her brother had broken up with Lady Jaye, Mischief compared Keoni to her big brother, he was seriously lacking.  
  
Keoni sighed leaning his head back he thought back to earlier that day. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked tracing her jaw line. He watched her brow furrow. "What's wrong?" He asked wanting to wipe away the worry. "I ran in to someone in the lobby." She said never taking her eyes of him; he could tell she was gauging his reaction. "Who?" "Dashiell." She had said simply with that lilt of her that he though was so damn sexy. At that moment, he knew his world was going to be shattered in a million pieces.  
  
"Your brother is here" Keoni said when his thoughts snapped back into the present. "What, how, when, where and WHY?" worry crept into her voice.  
  
"Jaye really didn't tell me." He shrugged. It was plan that this piece of news was not what she wanted to hear. She fell into the nearest chair. "I'm so dead." She put her head in her hands and moaned, "My brother is going to kill me." "I mean it's not that bad, you could be a member of Cobra." He tried to comfort her. "Keoni, being a member of Cobra would be better then him finding out that his little sister was a Joe and dating his ex-girlfriend's brother. A brother that on the three occasions that he meet him, the two came to blows." "Well things were rough for Mac at the time, you know that. From what I hear, sometimes your brother is not the most understanding person." "Trust me I know that. That is why I will not defend him for his actions back then. But Mac made retribution for his sins." She groaned placing her head back in her hands. "But the thing is my brother won't see it that way." You know." Keoni Mimicked Mischief's patented 'getting into trouble look "You could always tell him Storm Shadow is a member of the Joe team. From what I have heard of your Brother he might be so shocked to learn that it might not register in his brain when you tell him the rest." "Keoni has anyone ever told you some times you are down right evil?"  
  
Of coarse their paths would cross. But why so soon? It had happened so fast, she thought she would have time to prepare to collect her thoughts, and most importantly, to look her best. He was Just stan- sitting there. God he looked so. different Flashes of the old Flint was seen in fleeting images, the way he had teased her, the look he got when she had done some hair brain scheme, or the lopsided grin. The look he had given her when he found out she had someone new had torn her heart in two. She sighed dipping her foot in the cool water. Had it only been two years? She had looked fate in the eye and laughed in its face. After the accident the doctor had told her she would never live a normal life, let alone be a Joe again. What did Doctors know? She thought flexing her shoulders. God though that time in my life, I don't know if I would have strength again to do it twice. She had been in hell and made her way back, all on her own. That was a lie; the Joe team had been behind me every step of the way. Threats still echoed in her mind if she did not succeed, if she did not come back a hundred and ten percent. Lady Jaye found herself wanting to scream at him tell him He was not the only one hurting, the only one living a nightmare. They had traveled through hell together before, quilt assailed her she had turned her back on him follow the road alone, now she bathed in the light. Dash though seemed to have surrendered to the darkness. She was learning to love again. It was not that earth shattering love that her and Dashiell had, but a quiet storm of a love. Why did she have to see him? Why did he have to show up making her doubt herself and her feelings for that crazy 'ninja' pilot up in her room who was obviously mad about her? The look in his eyes had torn her heart in two when he had heard that Dash was here. I never want to see Keoni hurting like that again. She found herself trying to make decision when there was none to be made. Flint would not be back, he was too far lost. Dash was a different story. According to his letter, a girl like her did not have enough strength in her heart to be with a man who was in a wheel chair. Since she was borne in a life of privilege, she would not know how to handle the situation. It had cut her to the bone, her biggest supported in the end thought so little of her. She looked up at the sky noticing the sun making its way down the horizons she glanced at her watch. Damn it is close to five o'clock. I am going to be late to met Kip and the others. She got up brushed herself off walking down the hill.  
  
Jacob Rich thumbed through his magazine. The glossy images of pretty women smiled back at him. As usual, he found him self bored out of his mind. He thought if he moved to Hawaii he would have some fun and excitement in his life, but instead he ended up working the desk of some plush hotel from one to nine. This was not necessarily a bad thing, hot women would pass through all the time but he would never have a chance with them. To top things off nothing ever happened of any worth. Oh, there was the whole balcony with the model, the sailor and his boss. but that was a completely different story. He sighed as he looked up at the massive ceiling, illuminated by several skylights. The sun was setting in it brilliant oranges and reds. Huh?" He questioned, figuring his mind was playing a trick on him as he swore he saw a shadow move across. "Jacob!" His thoughts were broken when his supervisor came out from his office. "What have I told you about reading magazines on the job?" His sentence was cut off as the elevator doors parted. Kip Burnett held the door for his family and friends before exiting himself, causing Jacob's supervisor to smile. "You going to get it now." His supervisor smirked. "Mr. Burnett Will not take lightly to a concierge reading magazines on the job." His supervisor began to call over Kip when the Skylight crashing in cut him short and the screams of "CCOOOBBBBRAAAAAAAAAAAAA" filled his ears. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 The familiar feel of paper under his fingers comforted him as he began to settle down to read an old friend. He had just let the words envelope him. In these pages, he could walk, run, and fight; for a brief flash, he was no longer the broken figure in a wheel chair. He was about to get to the good part when the fire alarm sounded in his ears. He struggled to get out of bed. Reaching for his chair in his haste, he knocked it over. Through the door, he could hear the screams of the hotel guest. He began to get frustrated when he could not reach it. Stretching his arm out further, he fell off his bed. There he lay, eating carpet cursing him and cursing her, wishing she were dead. His body went still. Had he really thought that? He started to shake with fear, not for the situation but for the man he was slowly becoming.  
  
Mayhem looked into the crystal blue eyes of the woman beside him. "Some vacation," he grumbled. "You're almost busted by your brother and now Cobra attacks." She pushed a lock out of hair out of his eyes. "I think I'll live." She gave him lopsided grin that melted his bones. He was about to tell her such when another round of automatic fire ricocheted above their heads. His arm went around her neck, pulling her closer to his chest and the precious cargo in his arms.  
  
When the smoke cleared, he looked down at the two faces that meant the world to him. "We have to get Reese and Drew out of here."  
  
Mischief spoke, inclining her head to his brother and sister-in law who were taking cover behind another pillar. "And save the civilians."  
  
Mayhem took all this in smiling at his daughter, trying frantically to show his five year old that everything would be okay. Throwing a look over to Mischief, he sighed, "Let me guess our vacation is over."  
  
Keoni was feeling the heat as more gunfire hit to close for his own comfort. "Any chance anybody has an AK-47 or an M-16 hanging around?"  
  
"Yeah I keep them in my back pocket along with my Sherman Tank."  
  
Keoni glared at the pretty tank jockey. "You know CG sarcasm will get you no ninja move out of me."  
  
"Like I'm scared, bring it on surfer dude," Cover Girl challenged him.  
  
"Cover Girl, Gambler put a sock in it." Jaye growled as she burrowed closer into Gambler as another round went next to them.  
  
"She started it." Gambler wined. "Okay guys, when we get out of this were are going to talk about when the good time is to make witty remarks and when not to." Looking around the pillar, she swore as more vipers came through the skylight. "Right now not a good time."  
  
"Question?" Quick Kick asked as he used his body to shield his girlfriend, Amber. Swearing to himself when a bullet came so close it tore through his Hawaiian shirt. "Hold all questions to the end." Shipwreck grumbled.  
  
"Okay comment." All eyes looked at him. "Why not just circle around and take a few out to get some guns?"  
  
"Not a bad idea Mac." Falcon patted the martial arts expert on the back. "Get going." Quick Kick snarled at the suggestion, "You know I better get paid for this."  
  
Justin Freebanks fought his way through the crowd. Panic had set in when he saw the floor below them. Cobra held fifteen men and women along with two small children. All of them unarmed. There had to be at least eighty vipers and troopers running in the lobby. More were crashing through windows of the other floors. He had to get to the lab; but first, he stopped at the room of his business partner. Trying the door, it he realized it was locked.  
  
Not stopping to think, he backed up with one smooth kick and busted down the door. His business partner and childhood friend lay there on the floor.  
  
"Dash?" He said, running to him.  
  
"I'm okay Justin, just being clumsy," Dash swore.  
  
Justin looked his friend in the eye. Dash looked different. It was almost as if a part of him had come back. Could this be a break through that was so badly need in this man's life?  
  
"Cobra is attacking hotel." Justin watched as his friend's eyes got wide.  
  
***** Mayhem knew what was in his sister's eye the minute she looked up at him. He shook his head to argue but she shrugged him off. He needed to stand with them, someone else could. ."Daddy?" His Five year old cried out. He then understood his sister's decision. Reese had already seen her mother die. He looked in his sister's green eyes, nodding his agreement. He felt Quick Kick come to them with two side arms.  
  
He looked at Mischief, "Be careful." He pleaded with her as she kissed Reese's head. She looked up at him. "Always." With that his lips seared hers reminding her what she meant to him. Giving her a weak Hart-Burnett smile, he adjusted his daughter in his arms. He watched as his brother and sister in law came sneaking up next to him with their son. Kip took Reese and stood up to guard their backs as he moved out of the building to safety. As he reached the door, a cry that choked out the screams of Cobra filled his ears and heart; his voice could not help but join in. ******* Dash watched as the crowds started running outside his door. The cries of Cobra rang in his ears as troops smashed through the windows. "We have to get to the lab." Justin screamed, "If Cobra gets the metal."  
  
"Then go." Dashiell screamed over the den. Something caught Justin's attention in the lobby. Looking down, he was shocked. "My god, Dash, they are going to fight back." Dash looked over the railing. He watched as the smoke cleared. Thirteen men and women stood proud. Arrogance in their stance, he had commanded to glory many that stood there. The Cobra troopers stopped for a moment, watching in wonder as the woman in front smiled. All of a sudden over the screams of Cooobbbrrraaa drowned out. For arms rose fists punching the sky, "YO JOE!" came from their lips.  
  
** Lady Jaye's mouth pulled in to a smirk when the Cobra agents stopped for watching fearful of what the Joes would do. She could not help but wink at a Crimson Commander when Jinx, Quick Kick, and Gambler jumped up and over from behind her and into the middle of the fray.  
  
Through the crimson guards mask, she could see the fear in his eyes. He gained his composure quickly though sending three Vipers to attack. She reacted by sending a low kick to the first viper. The second was screaming his fool head off as he attacked and received a smile and another kick into his stomach sending him to the floor.  
  
A shout filled her ears. She ducked as Shipwrecks fist came over her head to take out the third. Sliding under the sailor's legs, a well-placed high kick to an advancing trooper's groin taught him not to try to sneak up on a Joe.  
  
Mischief skidded to a stop next to Jaye. "Look at whose calling the shots."  
  
Her eyes scanned the fifth floor. There on the top of the railing was Firefly. "Well looks like there's a fly in my soup." Jaye remarked. As the words left her mouth, explosions ripped through the building.  
  
* Mischief watched as the panicking hotel guest started getting more chaotic. "We have to get the civilians out of here. We don't know if Firefly staged bigger explosions or not." Jaye looked back up to where Firefly had been standing. He was gone. "Looks like the Fly is making a run for it too." Her eyes scanned the room quickly landing on Falcon and Cover Girl who were finishing up with two troopers. "Falcon, you and Cover Girl, follow Firefly!" Jaye shouted. "Mischief," she scanned the nearest entrance to the other floors. Gambler and Roadblock were throwing a few Vipers around. Quick Kick was making his way back to them taking down Vipers like they were nothing. "You, Quick Kick and Gambler, go up to the next levels. Have Quick Kick and Gambler try to calm down the civilians and take out the vipers on the other floors. See if you can locate any more surprises that Firefly might have left for us." Jaye said as one particular viper decided to attack them from behind. His fist connects with Jaye's face but Mischief sent him down with a nice haymaker of her own. "Thanks."  
  
Mischief just smiled. "I get to were that new Todd Oldem sweater you bought last week on my date with Mac."  
  
"Sure thing now go."  
  
* In the darkness and smoke it was hard for him to focus on anything, his eyes kept play tricks on him. Mischief and Quick Kick had taken the two floors above him. After sending a scared teenager down the right exit door, he watched as the shadows started to move faster. He stood still; his eyes followed the shadows and for a brief moment, he wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. All of a sudden out of the smoke, three Vipers came rushing at him. He sent the first one back with a spinning back kick. Then springing on his hands, he wrapped his legs around the second viper's neck sending him neatly over, snapping his neck. He took the third out by throwing knife as he righted his body. Stopping for a second when he heard movement behind him, he flinched and cursed himself, feeling cold steel pressed against his temple. "Not so fast," the voice gritted out as the clicking of a hammer cocking back echoed in his ears. * Cover Girl swore to herself as she tried to keep up with Falcon on his mad dash across the beach. She nearly ran into his back when he dragged her to the ground, sliding to a stop behind a dune. "Is this not a good time to remind you people that I drive a tank? You know one of those really, big things that rolls people over. I'm not super secret intelligence."  
  
His hand covered her mouth, silencing her. "Hush." She saw what had grabbed his attention, three hydrofoils slid onto the beach. A familiar face poked his head out of one of them. "Oy, Firefly 'urry up. We got tha' Goodies." Buzzer said, waving a box over his head.  
  
"No, No, NO. I'm a tank jockey." She moaned when Falcon motioned her to follow him. Praying her designer jeans would not get too ruined; she followed him into the water. Silently treading their way through, they made their way behind Buzzer as Falcon climbed up behind him. Buzzer turned when Falcon tapped him on the shoulder, smiling as his fist connected with the face of the Dreadnock.  
  
Cover Girl watched as the box skidded across the hydrofoil and made a mad dash for it. Once the box was in her possession, she tried to run for it but Destro stepped in her way. "Not so fast," he growled out in his thick Scottish-upper-class-lord-of-the-manor accent. Not thinking, she pulled her arm back, hitting him square in the nose. She groaned as she felt the bones in her hand shatter due to the impact.  
  
"Stupid Girl." Destro clucked.  
  
Anger got the best of her as Destro grabbed her by the nape of her neck.  
  
"Question Destro, do you by chance wear a cup?" She gritted out as pain hazed red in her eyes. She got satisfaction when his eyes looked at her strangely, turning quickly to pain induced tearing eyes as her knee meet his groin. *  
  
Flint watched as Justin brought a man through the smoke filled hallway. He stood just a shy less than six foot, weighing in at about a hundred and eighty pounds. The man, Flint could tell, was all muscle and sinew, clad in a bowling shirt over a white wife beater. Black leather pants encased his legs and tattoos covered his arms. The right arm was random ink color here and there but mostly a wash of grays and blacks. On his left arm were flames, bright oranges reds and yellows; the side of his neck had ink also though in the darkness he could not tell what they were. He put man to be only a few years younger then him and with a silver ball under his lip and a hop running through his eye brow black hair spiked with blue highlights, he screamed Dreadnock.  
  
"Listen I am a good guy," he pleaded. "The name's Gambler. My girl and I, with some friends of ours, came here on leave. We just have some skills to help. Trust me getting all violent in times like these is not a good thing. Just make your."  
  
Justin looked at him "Good guy? You expect me to believe that? You look like the poster boy for the Dreadnocks."  
  
"Ever heard of 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" Gambler asked. All of a sudden, a sigh of relief came from him when Mischief's voice was heard coming through the shadows.  
  
"Gambler?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Through the smoke, she walked up to them and Dash felt the air knocked out of his lungs for the second time that day.  
  
"Justin, it's so good to see you." She smiled, "If you would please not hold my teammate hostage I would appreciated it. I don't think Duke would be too thrilled if you shot up one of his best pilots. Now would he, big brother?" Flint groaned. "Jaye was right Hawk is making the team into some sick twisted family affair." 


	5. Chapter Four

It was 'the calm before the storm; Flint had trained her to know that when you think its over; it never is. Like a bad horror film, you think Jason is dead but he pops up killing the unsuspecting idiot. Standing in the middle of the lobby, she began to wonder; had they really taken Cobra down or was there another surprise up their sleeve? She felt the adrenaline rush slowly leaving her body; muscles began to ache and joints began to scream; quickly shoving her pain aside, she scanned through the blackness created by smoke and debris. Like always, he was right.  
  
It took her no time to react; the instant the laser site zeroed in on her chest, she pulled her self up in a back hand flip she began using acrobatics to stay one step ahead of the shooter. She felt a bullet skim close to her body. From one wall she bounded off doing handsprings, cartwheels anything to get her body mass as small as possible and quickly as possible to a cover point. Pulling out of a back flip pain traveled up her shin in a consuming fire that started at her ankle. She watched the shooter eyes wide realizing the laser pointer was right between her eyes..  
  
** . To an outsider, Gambler looked almost bored with the situation, in reality, he was keeping one eye on the asinine conversation between brother and sister and the other eye on the lobby floor. He was about to put a stop to the argument with a reality check when he spotted the red bead of a laser sight on Dashiell Faireborn's chest.  
  
"Mischief Incoming." He screamed out. In that instant, he looked down and saw Jaye dodging bullets. In a flash, he was over the railing and falling to the lobby floor. Like a cat, he landed taking in the situation; Jaye was on the other side of the lobby down. He could see he eyes wide as the viper had the gun on her. Forgetting all his martial art training, he fell back to good old Varsity football and bum rushed Jaye's attacker.  
  
His ears rang with gunshots, in not time the fight was over. He was the victor holding the viper's weapon. Gambling that there was still some rounds left he took aim and fired at the sniper. He felt satisfaction when the Viper fell over the railing landing on the floor of the lobby. If his shot had not been fatal, the broken neck he received from the drop was.  
  
In an instant, he was at Lady Jaye's side. He could tell she was in considerable pain with her ankle. Shipwreck rushed from taking care of some troopers on the mezzanine, Gambler pushed back a lock of hair as Shipwreck began to make quick work of her sandal.  
  
He turned to see a back up team running through the doors of the lobby. "Man is Kip going to be pissed." A familiar voice echoed through the smoke.  
  
"Aw nothing a little Joe insurance wont cover" Gambler shrugged at Mac. ** Hard training sent Ashley Faireborn's body into autopilot. In a desperate move, she pulled her bother, wheel chair and all, unceremoniously to the floor. She felt pain shoot through her arm as she threw herself on top of her brother when a second shoot rang in her ears. Time crept by, as she lay on top of him, afraid to find where that second bullet went. Finally, the shouts of Keoni and Macs caused her to stir.  
  
She began taking stock of the situation jumping when Justin's hand touched her arm. "You've been shoot." He said still a little shaken after what happened, Ashley found herself about to tell him that it was just a flesh wound, when she looked down at her brother. He laid still his ashen face contrasted boldly with his black hair and brown eyes; His body was shaking as she realized he was slipping into shock. Looking at his leg she gasped at the sight of blood pooling from a bullet wound.  
  
"Justin!" She panicked for a second. "Dash has been hit."  
  
"Don't worry Ash I have been shoot before." He gritted out. Without a thought to her injury, she spurred into action. Carefully, she took in each wound. . Her hand began a gentle examination of the wound for an exit hole when his scream filled her ears as more blood began to pour out. "For Chris sake Ash..." Wonder began to fill his eyes " that hurts like a mother fucker."  
  
**  
  
Conrade Hauser with his blonde hair and blue eyes, athletic build and dazzling white smile was often mistaken for an actor or athlete; never the one thing he truly was; second in command of an elite military organization. He sighed one would never know these men and women were not only the best and brightest in there fields; but also the best and brightest of the Joe team.  
  
Jinx's hair was sticking out in all directions and the tips looked singed; Falcon, who was practically sitting on top of her sported a black eye. Cover Girl was covered in sand was leaning up against a wall she too also had a black eye. Mayhem ,who seemed to not have a scratch on him; daughter had nuzzled in so close to him and the pretty blonde Marine Mischief who seemed to be one big bruise. Gambler had a massive cut on one eye brow; from where his eye brow ring had been pulled out; Lady Jaye was next to him leg propped up ice on her ankle her own face was covered in grime. Quick Kick was leaned up against the wall; his chin resting on Amber's head, both of them were covered in blood, but he had a strong notion that it was Cobra blood. Shipwreck was the last one for Duke to take in; the sailor had his full-length stretched out between two chairs, snoring his fool head off.  
  
"Good work Cover Girl and Falcon. We have the box in our possession and the scientist have agreed to move all testing on the metal to HQ." Duke then took in the crowd. "Mainland has heard of the attack and for some of you parents and family members are already descending back home. I hate to say it you guys need to go back. However, some of you will be leaving here right away to go find some answers. We need to know how much information Cobra got from the base; though they might not have gotten a sample of the metal, the formula might be in their position." He watched as they groaned and his gave them a smile "You know the drill; sorry guys, but some of you are going back to work."  
  
Duke was meet with a minimum of growls and watched as the Joes gathered themselves up. Casting a direction at Shipwreck sleeping form, he shook his head. Placing his foot on the chair that propped the sailor's feet up he kicked it free. Amazingly, the sailor still slept.  
  
**  
  
Justin Freebanks entered the lobby area of the hospital with coffee in hand; he was so immersed in his own thoughts that he did not see the red head literally back into him. "Watch it buddy." She growled as he felt the hot scalding coffee on her skin and her already ruined shirt.  
  
"Um Cover Girl, I think you ran into him." The Asian woman next to her said. Who seemed amused at the glare Cover Girl gave gear she just crossed her arms akimbo and stared back watching as Cover Girl turned to fully face him. She was a sight red hair that if styled correctly was all the rage as were her cloths if they were ruined. She had blue eyes that he assumed would sparkle when happy and flash when angry; a mouth that he quickly decided screamed to be kissed. In short, he was smitten.  
  
"Hi." It came out breathless as if she had forgotten to talk.  
  
"Hi." He repeated trying to not sound to amused.  
  
"Cover Girl come on lets go!" the blonde Adonis yelled, though Justin noticed he seemed amused at her expression also.  
  
"Cover Girl, What are you in some rock band?" He asked taken aback by her name.  
  
"Once." She laughed when he gave her a strange look. "All apart in a days work of the insane." He could not help but look at her strangely; she threw him a brilliant smile. "Lets just say I don't have an ordinary job."  
  
He heard the dark haired man yell move it to the stragglers that also included the tattooed man and a woman who was sitting with her ankle propped up. "I have to go." He could tell she was sorry to walk away. "Its nice to meet you." He watched as she walked out the door, thinking that she was the one that got away.  
  
**  
  
Keoni stretched his body out his eyebrow hurt like hell from his scuffle with the viper. Evidently, in a last, ditch effort he had pulled out the small silver hoop . (Point taken to the no piercing rule) He could see it now Hawks amused face once he got a good look at the mangled eyebrow. Though the doctor had sewn it up he wonder how long, it would take it to heal.  
  
"I know that look." He heard her say. With a smile, he watched as Lady Jaye struggled to get out of her chair. "Woa," He said helping her to her feet. "Easy you know what the doctor said."  
  
"He's a quack." She smiled. "A little tape on the ankle and I'll be jumping out with you and the boys."  
  
He looked at her his expression wide eyed. "I think not. Duke handed me this mission like hell I'm going to take a lame intelligence officer with me."  
  
"A little.."  
  
"A little tape and you'll be fine?" It seemed almost like a battle of wills between them. "No, I can't risk it. If you would land wrong Jaye." He held up his hand to cut her off, lowering his voice slightly. "Jaye you scared the hell out of me. If anything could happen I." He looked down at the floor a chewing on the silver ball of his tongue ring. "Jaye I need you to stay safe. This LZ is going to be tough and the only rest you would get would be on the flight to the meeting area. I know it's just a mild sprain." God he was actually wrestling with this. He was actually thinking if they taped her ankle up enough she could make the jump she had done it in worse condition.  
  
"I understand." She finally said. He could tell she was somewhat chaffed and hurt under his decision. To smooth things over he pulled her into his embrace kissing her with all he was worth. Trying in desperation to sear himself on her soul, cause he had a feeling that when he got back she would no longer be his.  
  
**  
  
As Dashiell watched the scene rage began to bubble up inside of him. She was his, that tattooed freak punk deserved to his size elevens grinded in his face. It seem that the minute she walked into his life that a decision had been slowly being made for him. She shook his head a pipe dream one that would only show him landing on his face. All he needed to do was get on the next flight to LA go to his offices and get his next job.  
  
"You know for someone who was doing the leaving, it seems you regret it." Flint jumped at the sound of his friend's voice.  
  
"Let's don't kid our self's Duke; look at me I'm in a wheelchair what could she want with me?" Venom laced his voice and even to him it sounded bitter.  
  
Flint watched Duke scan him taking in chair and all. "Seems to me if I was in your shoes I'd fight even harder for the woman then letting her go" "What do you know about relationships?" Flint gritted out.  
  
"A hell of a lot more then you. I got married this spring to another friend of yours long red hair, southern accent. You would know about all that if you had answered the phone or read the wedding invitation. But guess you just didn't want to take the time." Dash was about to retort when he saw two military police come behind Duke. Duke noticed his look and smiled. "Now we need your help on this something isn't right here and I can't put my finger on it; neither can Hawk."  
  
"Love to help but my days with Joe are over" He cast a look in the direction of the tattooed punk with Lady Jaye trying to rouse Shipwreck. He could walk he could."I'm trying my damnedest to put it behind me Duke."  
  
"Sorry Flint." He watched as Dukes arms went akimbo. "See we got you on a technicality you ran out of Dodge so fast you never were released by Doc. You my friend are only on Medical Release, and are very much a member of the Joe team. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

_I know I know Its been a while.. yes I'm still working on Daddy's Little Girl.. Three stories at once and a cold shower whew…_

_Bear with me this is one of those chapters to get me out of corners and get me back on track after a year. I'll admit its hastily thrown together But for a year I desperately had to do something to keep the story going else it would still be on the shelf._

_I owe nothing Hasbro, Devils Due do. If I did I wouldn't be living out of the big PO Box at the post office. SO DON"T SUE!!! You won't get nothing._

Three Days Later

Heaven and Hell Recording Studios

The more things change the more they stay the same Hayden Hart-Burnett thought as he glared into the wavy reflection of the glass door. Dressed in black leather pants and white t-shirt, he had traded a bottle of Irish whiskey for water, silver rings joined tattoos, as sober clear eyes looked at his new hair cut.

Open the door; he put his courage to the sticking point knowing that his band mates were going to give him hell. The first person he met was his road manager, Kirsten Swanson.  
"Oh- Oh. Do not let George see the hair. In fact, I would get out of dodge before George comes in this evening."

"Is it that bad?" He asked running a hand through his raven dyed hair.

"I like it, but the promos came out yesterday and you had long hair." She accused him. "So what are you going to tell Leno?"

He couldn't help but sigh remembering that next month he started a three-week publicity tour. "Kristy this is why I pay you the big bucks."

The blonde rolled her eyes heavenward, thinking it was better to ignore the comment and bite her tongue about extensions till George arrived she threw him a sweet smile. "The band is in studio 4, along with a visitor."

He wondered who would be visiting him as he strolled into Studio 4. He shock his head as his newest track played; it wasn't his guttural, deep, voice. No, it was sweeter, haunting voice of a highland angel.

Only one light was on in the studio illuminating her heavenly unit. Her clothing was a sharp contrast of black tank top and green fatigues. This performance went to show that she could have been the next Charlotte Church or Alicia Keys.

Stage fright did terrible things, so after a failed performance of Viola, she had found out that 'Vin' was off to West Point. 'Like hell she was going to let every one have some grand adventure with out her'; with a smile, and a promise, she signed on the dotted line giving her country six years. It never surprised him his baby girl was second generation in this gritty world of 'hide and seek'.

What did she have to show for it? A scared up shoulder, a Kevlar vest and wounded heart.

"Daddy did you hear a word I said?" He realized she had stopped singing, the smile on her face faded. "Are you okay?"

She took his hand in hers kneeling down in front of him her green eyes clouded with concern. Leave it to the one that carried two colt pythons strapped to her waist gun fighter style to have the biggest heart. "Just wondering when my little girl grew up?"

She crossed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out, "Daddy I am far from growing up."

He ruffled her hair and smiled, "What do you need? Another trip to Paris, or let me guess a shopping spree in New York?"

She smiled, "I need a new security system put in at your and moms house."

His daughter was priceless he thought, "Let me guess this has to do with the break in at Dolphins Cove." He laughed when her face looked stricken, as he revealed her latest mission. "Sorry honey but I just got finished playing Golf with Hawk and Jaguar." He croaked out. "I like checking up on you."

"I need you to tell me how the security company works. Install and what authorization the top dogs have. How easy would it be for an employee to override." She explained.

He sighed realizing where her thoughts were going. "You think this was an inside job?" He scowled. "Why not do it yourself."

"That's the rub dad, its Dragon Fire security." She explained.

He watched her expression knowing that the Joe team's former third in command was somehow involved. "Alison you know this game better then me." Her father told her, "From what Scalphunter told me Dash was gone a sad road since the accident. Good men turn in bad situations; you know that." He took a long drink of his water wish for a fag. "Don't condemn him yet though, the game might have come to his door."

"Dad this is Flint were talking about, and him of all people would know… wouldn't he?" She asked praying he wasn't involved.

Somewhere in the Pacific

Mayhem returned the volley of Semi-automatic fire with the M-16 he had found off some poor soul to even more unsuspecting Vipers. He watched as the ducked behind the wreckage of a Rattler.

He was about to jump over their own line of defense and bum rush them when a gloved hand pushed his head down. "Fire in the Hole!"

He took cover feeling the heat from the grenade his lover had just thrown into the fray. "The casualty's just get high and higher." He growled looking over the wreckage of the jeep and swore. "Here I thought this was a covert mission."

Mischief smiled at him. "Just trying to buy our boys some time Lieutenant."

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you blow things up?" Mayhem asked as he began firing at the next wave of Cobras entering the airfield.

She smiled ignoring the remark as she pulled out her side arm and began picking off knee caps. "Hey Ash!" He yelled over the firefight. "When this is all over want to get married?"

If it had been any other, male on this planet they would off gotten their ass kicked from one side of the earth to the other; not just by the girl, but her friends and her family. Then his friends would take turns doing the dead for being an idiot. Mac was a part of a super secret society of men that when it came to proposing, bended knee just wasn't in their genetic code. The last proposal of such kind came from a man hanging on a sheer cliff getting shot by Cobras from above and below him and the girl in question, pretty much neither one of them had any hope.. So Ashley Fairborn gave the same answer a very shocked covert ops agent had given a dashing Warrant Officer. "Get me out of this and screw getting married you might just get laid."

Joe Base Alpha

Beachhead walked across the manicure parade ground trying to keep up with Doc. The ranger couldn't honestly remember the last time that the Joe's Doctor looked angrier. Maybe Duke sneaking out of the infirmary five days after waking up from a coma… No then he was just popping his knuckles. The man was actually popping his jaw.

So the question is why was Doc dragging him into this? Popping Jaw means torture, or so the Story goes. Though there was a time that he would of loved to see Flint be tortured, truth was now a days he didn't have the time. Not with stacks of paperwork, training seasons, mission loads and the fact that his unwritten job description of keeping every female Joe out of trouble.

By the time, he reached a much-winded Doc leaning over a very amused Flint. "Finally done with your tests?" he asked throwing that Faireborn charm to Doc.

Beachhead was surprised to her a growl come out of Doc's throat, "Over the years I have had to put up with the whole lot of you! But this… What do you think Scalphunter will say when they find out? Which they will cause I have every intention of calling both your parents Flint." Beachhead couldn't help but look around as a group of Joes circled around them. "If you are going to act like a child I will treat you like one. Though all I have to say is you are sooo Busted!"


End file.
